


i cant believe pidge is trencil varnnia

by depressedtrashcant



Series: i love pidge and will use this to show it [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge is a vampire, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, pidge says shit, thats not mentioned at all or anything, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedtrashcant/pseuds/depressedtrashcant
Summary: lance finds out pidge is a vampire. nothing ensues bc i didnt write anything else.





	i cant believe pidge is trencil varnnia

**Author's Note:**

> guess who still cant write

"Pidge!"

Glancing up from their typing, Pidge saw Lance running into the castle's lounge holding something.

"Yeah?" They said, already looking back at their code.

"I can't believe you!" Lance said in a fake disappointed tone.

Fully looking up, Pidge saw Lance standing in front of where they were sitting. Lance had a smug look on his face and was holding a.. bottle of wine? But, Pidge didn't drink and even if they did they certainly wouldn't keep were Lance (or anyone else for that matter) could find it.

He was talking to them though, and that meant it was something they did, but the only thing they had that even vaguely looked like wine was their blood supply and they didn't keep it in a wine bottle- 

Matt put their blood in a wine bottle last time he visited.

It's fine, they thought, I can explain this.

"-and honestly maybe I should just take it-"

"No!" Shit.

"Shit.." They groaned, placing their head in their hands.

I'm gonna have to come clean, arent I?

When they looked up they immediately noticed that the cork was off the bottle- how did he do that -and that he was about to drink straight from the bottle- does he even like alcohol? -when they focused again he was making a disgusted face.

"What even was that?!"

"Blood," They said, sighing.

"You're a vampire?" he asked, excitement in his eyes

"No, I just drink blood for fun," They answered, rolling their eyes.

"Shut up," he said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> im surprised you made it this far, as you can tell i cant end things annnnd i got lazy
> 
> one last thing
> 
> play/watch someone play smile for me im begging you


End file.
